Glee Club Drabbles
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: Drabbles about the Glee Club from Kurt's point of view. All under 150 words! Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Glee Club Drabbles**

_From the POV of: Kurt._

Hi everyone.

These are my _100 word drabbles_, about every member of the glee club, from _Kurt's point of view._

Hope you enjoy!

**Please RATE AND REVIEW!**

_|||| I don't own anything from Glee |||||_


	2. Tina

**KURT AND TINA**

He finds her sitting on the bleachers, writing in her diary.

"Didn't think I'd find you here. You ok?" he asks her.

"Fine, just dandy," She says, sniffing.

They sit in silence for a minute, watching an airoplane fly by.

"I'm not. He really hurt my feelings."

"Artie? What did he do?"

"He told me to ditch my look."

Kurt gasps, and strokes her hair comfortingly.

"Darling, you are yourself, and no guy should change that."

She gives a weak smile, and Kurt links her arm.

"What do you say to a shopping trip, complete with icecream?"

She nods, giggling a bit and they walk off.


	3. Rachel

**KURT AND RACHEL**

He's given up his lunch for this, so when he sees Rachel Berry in the choir room when he wanted to just play piano and sing, he is annoyed.

She has his back to him, is sitting at the piano, and when he coughs, she turns, startled.

He is shocked by her face. Her eyes red raw, tear streaks on her tanned cheeks, mascara smudged.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asks, sitting on his hunkers and grabbing her hand,

It must be a natural reaction to help people, he thinks, because he'd never willingly hold Rachel Berry's hand.

"Sometimes you just need to have a cry," She mutters, wiping her eyes.

That makes a lot of sense, he realises.


	4. Mercedes

**KURT AND MERCEDES**

It's a tradition for Mercedes to come over every Tuesday night to watch American Idol, but now it's over they need a new show, pronto.

They bring the tv guide into school and flick through the days, looking for a show- heck any show if just to have a routine- that they could watch.

Although many seem ok, reviews online are scathing, so thats many gone. Soon Tuesday comes around and Mercedes comes over as usual, but it is awkward trying to decide what movie to watch. Kurt favours a Harry Potter marathon, while Mercedes scoffs at it and wants to watch a comedy.

In the end they watch the news.


	5. Brittany

**KURT AND BRITTANY**

They meet at their local dance club first, when they are young, 11 or 12.

Now, years on, they still meet outside the door every Saturday morning, and spend the next hour dancing, kicks and flips, every style and genre. They become partners in dance, they know each other fully and understand the movements.

Kurt enlists her for his Single Ladies, she enlists him for a recital.

Now they are on the cheerios together, and they are both dancing in front of everybody.

They've never done that, but seeing the smiles on peoples face's make them wonder why didn't they do it earlier.


	6. Santana

**KURT AND SANTANA**

They haven't talked much really, but Santana is pretty cool, Kurt realises.

While it might not look like they have much in common, they spend hours online chatting, sending each other links, photos, videos.

They chat about school, cheerios, anything really.

But Santana has her bad sides too. She's bitchy, not that he's one to talk. And he feels that she doesn't care about Brittany enough.

But still they become almost-friends.

Yet in the hallways in school, Kurt turns to her to laugh about the picture of the gay and goth birds, but she pushes past him, staring ahead.

He gets it. He may be in cheerios, but he is still at the bottom.


	7. Quinn

**KURT AND QUINN**

It was her who first approached him about making over Rachel, and again it is her who approaches him.

"Makeover," She utters, and he rolls his eyes. "I'm not doing it again, okay?"

"Not for Rachel. For me."

And he stops walking and looks at her. She's being honest, and he felt like being a nice person and giving someone what they wanted for once.

"Sure."

And the next day when Quinn Fabary walks into school with deep-red hair and a leather jacket, everyone double-takes, and Kurt just smiles.

Within the hour she has been asked out twice, yet she denies them

Kurt has been asked by three other girls for a makeover, so he and Quinn team up and for a minimal fee, they give makeovers.

It all goes to Quinn, he insists though.

And even though she never kissed Kurt, never went out with him, he's given her the most money so far for her little baby.


	8. Artie

**KURT AND ARTIE**

The wheelchair is in a tight corner, so Kurt rescues Artie and pulls him out.

"Thanks..." He mutters, looking at Tina, who is chatting with the girls.

Kurt wheels him over to the seats and flops down beside Tina, who smiles at him then turns back.

Arties face falls, and Kurt feels bad.

Yet he is no relationship expert and just leaves it.

But later on, backstage, Artie asks for his advice.

"You and Tina are close. Did she say anything?"

Tina has been asked out by a nice guy called Shane, and she was over the moon, so Kurt decides to lie to spare Arties feelings.

"Nothing."


	9. Finn

**KURT AND FINN**

The Parent Trap gone wrong has made any feelings for Finn remaining disapear.

But, of course, he's seeing double of Finn than he ever did.

And since Finn doesn't know that, he is still awkward around him.

They are watching basketball, and when the team they're rooting for scores, in an attempt to be guy-ish, he holds his hand up for a hi-five.

Finn just stares at it, then hesitantly slaps it, then mutters an excuse and goes into the kitchen. Kurt hears the back door click and he just rolls his eyes.

_Abandoned again._


	10. Puck

**KURT AND PUCK**

Who'd have known him and Puck would become friends?

Not him, that's for sure. It starts when there is a study class, but no-one is studying, yet still have to be quiet, so they are reading or passing notes. He notices Puck is reading Harry Potter. Quickly he scrawls a note to Puck approving of the book.

He gets a note back in loopy writing, and he is so amused by it that he sends back a note saying that he writes like a girl. And Puck can't reply back says the one because Kurt's writing is an untidy scrawl, just about the only untidy thing of his.

So they bond over Harry Potter, and messy handwriting.

Who'd know it?


	11. Mike

**KURT AND MIKE**

They've only got one thing in common, and that's dance.

Mike joins his and Brittany's dance class when he moves to the district at 14, and although the three never really talked, sometimes he was paired with Mike, and was impressed by the Asian teens skills.

He didn't talked to him much either, but he did admire his dance skills, and once told him.

Mike smiled back and nodded, but didn't reply.

Then Mike quit class, and he didn't see him again until Glee club.

And Mike was still dancing, and sometimes Kurt felt the urge to join him.


	12. Matt

**KURT AND MATT**

They have nothing in common.

Kurt was loud, bitchy.

Matt was silent, calm.

Yet sometimes he admires Matt's confidence.

Normally a kid like him would be bullied, being so quiet.

Yet somehow the kid made it onto the football team, the basketball, the baseball and even into the upper echon of jocks.

However he did it, Kurt didn't know.

Bribes, maybe? He asked Santana once, but she changed the subject.

Obviously it was something unspoken about and he felt he'd better leave it.


	13. Jesse

**KURT AND JESSE**

He doesn't trust the new kid, not one bit.

Okay, he gets it. The kids a good singer, and he is registered in the school.

He has every right to join.

But now any chance of a solo is gone, lost forever.

Finn gets every lead, because he has a tenor voice, which he doesn't. That's okay..ish with him.

Artie gets some parts too. That's also okay.

Puck doesn't care, and neither does Mike and Matt.

Can they even sing?

So he is the only one left who has never gotten a solo. Yes, he had a line in Like A Prayer. The rest were his own initiative.

But the Jesse kid seems okay, and even friendly.

So it doesn't piss him off as much as it should.

Plus, Jesse still hasn't got a solo. Yet.


End file.
